


Battlefield

by SandraClegane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraClegane/pseuds/SandraClegane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joffrey gives in to his sadistic urges. Will The Hound stop him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

Sansa screamed.

The pain was just too much; ripping though her like hot knives, over and over again. She tried to form words, apologise, plead: but she couldn't. There was nothing left in her anymore. Nothing, only pain.

***

Joffrey's eyes gleamed with malice and enjoyment, his fat wormy lips curled into a smile. Disgusted, Sandor turned his head and studied the cracks in the wall, anything to avoid the spectacle in front of him.

"Again!", he heard Joff shout, "Ser Boros, I don't think she's learned her lesson yet!"

Sandor noticed that one of the cracks looked a bit like a tree; _yes, just like a little tree_ , as he heard the sickening crunch of a mailed fist against flesh and bones.

***

There was a brief respite, and Sansa could hear people muttering, talking with muffled, distant voices as if they were far away. She could see them close by though, hazy shapes in the gloom. It was too hard to focus her eyes, so she didn't even try.

Sansa knew that the pain would come again, but when it hit her, she cursed herself for being so unprepared. She fell on her knees and doubled over, screaming, wailing, ashamed of the noises she was making. She gathered up all the strength she had left to form some words. "I can't... I can't do this anymore," she whispered. "Please. I just... I want to go home. Please. Make it stop..." her voice trailed away.

Sansa started to shake violently, then turned to the side and retched.

***

Joffrey's shrill laughter made his ears ring. "So she pleads for mercy, the little bitch? Begs for her life?", the boy king mocked.

Sandor's face was still, unmoving; his eyes firmly fixed on the wall, avoiding the bloody mess of a girl on the floor.

"Well, I'm not convinced, I'm not! Ser Meryn, see to it that she begs some more!"

From the corner of his eyes, Sandor saw Joffrey absentmindedly stroking the shaft of his crossbow in an almost indecent manner; hate and arousal in equal measure on his comely features. He felt an urge to strangle the little shit; to put him at the receiving end of the beatings he loved so much.

 _No_ , Sandor thought; _I mustn't. I can't. What's she to me, anyway? I cannot risk it, not now. Best be a good dog and let your master play with his toy._


	2. It Ends

Sansa's fingers scrabbled over the floor, searching for something to hold on to. She was floating, far away, retreated to a place inside. It was the only way to bear the pain - the pain that was washing over her again and again, relentless, endless.

Sansa could hear a strange sound, only half-human; a primal, animalistic moan. Startled, she realised that the sound was coming from her; she was making that awful groan! She would have blushed at that, had her face not already been flushed and sweaty, her hair damp and plastered to her forehead.

Her groping hands found something, hard and solid, a post, _a bedpost maybe, must be_. Determined, she gripped around it with both hands, and suddenly felt a lightness, a sense of relief - it was almost over, she was sure. Over and done, and no more pain...

Her fingernails left deep gouges in the wood as her body convulsed under the next assault.

***

Sandor was still looking for shapes in the wall's cracks when he noticed the door being quietly opened.

"Beg pardons, my lord, but you said to tell you..." Sandor stared at his squire, before his eyes flickered to Joffrey, who had leaned in to listen.

Sandor coughed. "Your Grace, may I ask your leave to go? I am sure I can entrust you to Ser Meryn and Ser Boros, as they are such... capable... members of the Kingsguard."

Joffrey smirked. "Yes, dog, off you run! Give my regards to your lady wife, ha ha ha!"

Sandor gave a stiff bow, then turned on his heel and, with a last pitying look to the poor whore who was awaiting her no doubt grisly end, he followed his squire out of the brothel.

"Please ser, we must hurry if you want to be there in time. Although the maester said it's most unusual-"

\- "I don't care what the buggering maester says, boy! Just give me your horse." And with that, he left his squire to march back on foot, and galloped towards the Red Keep.

***

It hurt so badly, Sansa was sure she was being ripped apart from the inside out. Sweat was running down her back, her auburn hair was all tangled and smelled faintly of sick _._

_I can't, I can't_ , she thought; when suddenly there was a commotion, raised voices and the door busting open, loud enough to penetrate the bubble she had created around herself. She turned her head towards the sounds, trying to focus, and then she saw.

Grey eyes locked with blue ones, giving her strength and new energy. She could hear Maester Frenken babble in the background - "Really my lord, it's most unorthodox to have you present, mayhap you'd rather - no, no, we tried to get her onto the bed, she's been on the floor for a few hours now and - yes, my lord, as you say-"

Nothing of it mattered now. He was here, and she was ready. She felt his strong hands rubbing the pain from her lower back, massaging her shoulders, gently pulling back her hair, so it wasn't in her face anymore.

Sansa smiled a tiny smile, then concentrated on her body, on her task. She had to get past that pain, past that burning feeling below, and when the urge took over, she listened to her body and pushed.

"Gently now, my lady, very gently - yes, that's good - just a few more times..." And the deep, rasping voice near her ear: "You're alright now, Little Bird. It's alright, I'm here."

She found his eyes again, and, finding strength in them, rallied up one more time - and then it was done; a strange slithering feeling, the pain gone and replaced by something else, something stronger, which brought tears to her eyes none the less, when she heard the scream of life.

***

Sandor's back started to ache from the curled up position he was in, here on the floor, where he had found his little bird crouched over the side of the bed. He'd snarled at the maester and the septa in attendance when he had arrived, ignoring their pleas that they had done everything they could to make Lady Sansa comfortable, but she just wouldn't listen!

He had seen it straight away when he had looked into her eyes, that she was at the end of her strength and endurance, so here he was, holding her, comforting her, whispering words of reassurance.

Truth be told, it scared Sandor a bit - he had never seen Sansa so out of control, so raw. He flinched as she dug her fingernails into his hand and squeezed hard, but knew better to say anything.

And then it all happened so quickly - he could see Sansa straining, her body rearing up, and suddenly the maester held this little thing up, pink and squalling, covered in blood and some white creamy gunk, and placed it on Sansa's chest.

The tiny being opened its eyes, and Sandor could feel the world shift around him. He couldn't stop gazing into those little blue eyes, he didn't understand those feelings that suddenly surged up in him - love, protectiveness, and something odd he hadn't felt in a long time...pride?

Sansa, her face all relaxed now, put her hand on his cheek and turned him to face her. She was glowing with love and happiness. "A boy, Sandor," she smiled at him, "We have a son!"

He didn't have any words, so he kissed her instead, putting everything in it he meant to say, and couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - comments are very welcome!


End file.
